


Blood Bank: Valentine's Day Edition

by H_W_Star



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: Best Combo, Cute, Eric and Shell both looking hot, Eric cannot cook, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I have classes tomorrow/today, I'm thinking a red Lexus, Like so much, M/M, One-Shot, Shell has a fancy car, Shell is an awesome cook, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet, Valentine's Day date, actually he'd probably burn the toast and spill the ramen, all the kisses, also I made Shell like scented candles, also human Shell, and Voltaire, and human Eric, but nothing's really changed except setting, dinner date, enjoy, even though it's a little belated, even though it's heckin long, fluff to rot your teeth, for his life, guys I spent way too much time on this fic, he probably makes Eric lunch and stuff, is this bad lol, it's as if they were picked up and placed into the modern day, like he is a toast and ramen kind of guy, lots of fluff, modern day AU, oh jeez where to begin, so same personalities and mannerisms and all that, tooth rotting level: Valentine's Day Candy, valentine's day fic!, why can't I stop with the AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_W_Star/pseuds/H_W_Star
Summary: Cute Valentine's Day fic with the boys! Set in the modern day where Shell and Eric live together in their apartment.Shell and Eric spend Valentine's Day together. Lots of adorableness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither of these boys, all ownership goes to Silb.  
> It's 5am so sorry if there are mistakes.  
> I love these two so much.  
> Written in the spirit of V-Day, even though it's a few hours late. It took me a while, and ended up being waaaay longer than planned.  
> Thanks to everyone who stops by for a read, and hope you enjoy! Happy [belated] Valentine's Day! <3

 

Despite the curtains’ best efforts to block it out, the sun was determined to bleed through this morning, persistent and eager in its duty to wake up lovers on this February fourteenth morning and to get them started on this special day. The efforts, though touching in their aim, were not, however, too greatly appreciated by the dark-haired man whose blue eyes sleepily blinked open on account of the well-intentioned rays.  This man actually quite enjoyed sunrises, however this morning that glaring golden light meant that he had to wake up and leave the arms of the blonde whose head was currently nestled into the crook of his neck. This morning especially, all he wanted to do was stay in bed with his boyfriend and not have to deal with the hassles of work. His brow furrowed merely thinking about it.

A sleepy mumble against his chest invited Eric to focus on more blissful aspects of his life. Eric gladly accepted, tightening his arms slightly around the blonde-haired male’s waist and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. A pair of long-lashed eyes fluttered open sleepily, an affectionate look making them resemble a scene of the sun rising against a pale emerald sky. Eric much preferred the soft glow of this sun to that of the one seeping through the curtains of the apartment’s bedroom. Eric took the opportunity to lean down slightly and kiss the sleepy-eyed Shell, who moaned into his mouth and whose arms slid gently around his neck.

 Eric smiled against Shell’s lips, and when they parted for breath as Eric gently tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind his boyfriend’s ear he softly said, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Shell.” The blonde’s eyes brightened as he realized.

In a mix of affection and childlike glee he replied, “Ohmygosh, it’s Valentine’s Day! Happy Valentine’s Day, Eric!” Eric couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s excitement, but couldn’t blame him; it was their first Valentine’s Day as a couple. Shell had been excited about it for weeks, and now that it was the actual day, his eyes were practically sparkling. He nearly tackled Eric, pressing a delighted kiss to the man’s lips, causing Eric to chuckle once more with equal delight. His laughter tasted sweet on Shell’s tongue.

When they pulled back slightly for much-needed air, Eric was once again reminded of what he regrettably had to do that day. He mentally cursed the fact that this year the holiday fell on a weekday, when they both had to work.

Eric stretched slightly and said with a half-yawn, “Ah, but we both have to start getting ready for work.” Shell pouted a little at the reminder, but Eric leaned down and successfully kissed it away. Smiling in spite of the need to go to work, Shell stretched and rose, announcing that he was going to take a quick shower. The statement was slightly warbled by a yawn, which he teasingly blamed Eric for having caused. As soon as the bathroom door closed, Eric made a mad dash for the kitchen.

Eric was many things, but a cook was unfortunately not one of them. Not even a half-decent cook. But he was determined to do something for Valentine’s Day. And he was going to succeed, dammit. No matter what it took, he was going to make a proper breakfast.

Long story short, Eric ended up contributing toast with a heart on each made out of butter. He would have used jelly, but the jar—along with several other food-related items—had ended up on the floor. The butter did however provide him with an opportunity to make the “You make my heart melt” pun, as the butter heart slowly dissolved into the bread. Despite the cringe-worthy joke, it earned him a laugh from Shell, and that was enough for Eric. Coming out of the bathroom to see the mess in the kitchen, the blonde had graciously taken it upon himself—freaking amazing chef that he was—to scramble some eggs and provide an actually filling breakfast. However, the chaos in the kitchen, proof of Eric’s heartfelt effort, very much touched him. And made him very much giggle.

Though time, much like the morning sun, annoyingly reminded them of the fact that they needed to leave for work soon. Eric groaned, but rose and went to grab his jacket after depositing his plate in the sink. Shell did the same, but stayed in the kitchen to wash their dishes.

“Hey, Eric,” he called from the kitchen.

“Hm?”

“Let me drive you to work today.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep!” Eric could hear the smile in his boyfriend’s voice.

“Haha, okay.” Sure enough, following Eric’s assent, Shell emerged from the kitchen, beaming.

“Let’s go.”

They left their apartment and walked into the elevator that would take them to the parking lot. During the ride down Shell slipped his hand into Eric’s; Eric absentmindedly ran his thumb back and forth across Shell’s gloved fingers. He didn’t have to look to see his boyfriend’s blush. When they reached the parking lot, Eric followed Shell to the flashy car the blonde owned. As the man in charge of a major company, Shell could definitely afford it, but the only real reason he bought such a car was to make a statement, specifically to anyone eyeing his boyfriend. Not that he would ever tell said boyfriend that.

Sliding into the passenger seat, Eric felt the powerful hum of the engine as Shell started the car, and they headed towards Eric’s work, the largest and most popular bank in the city. Eric held one of the highest positions, awarded to him due to his skill with numbers. Eric was extremely thankful for this, as it meant he did not have to deal with many people. That did not, however, mean any less stress, so his days ended up being exhausting regardless.

It was not a long drive, and was on the way to Shell’s own work, though Eric normally took his motorbike, as he and Shell didn’t always leave at the same time. Yet today Shell wanted to spend as much time as possible with his boyfriend, and so was insistent upon driving Eric to work. Shell pulled up to the front of the bank, paying no mind to the low chorus of gasps at his vehicle. Eric rolled his eyes good-naturedly, making Shell laugh, but caught the blonde by surprise when he leaned over to grasp his boyfriend’s chin and capture his lips in a kiss before stepping out.

“Love you,” he said, waving.

Shell, cheeks bright pink, waved back with a breathless, “Love you too.”

“Have fun at work,” Eric said with a laugh, closing the door before, with a final wave, his blushing boyfriend drove off. Eric watched until the car disappeared from sight, then turned and entered the building. Letting out a slight sigh—brought on by the probably mountainous pile of work already waiting for him—Eric crossed the lobby and entered the elevator, pressing the button that would take him to top floor.

~~~

Shell’s head hit the desk. The surface felt cool against his skin. He let out a groan, a bit muffled by the desk. He had been working for six hours, and was starting to feel dead. He normally did not work for such a prolonged period of time not broken up by meetings or business runs. Yet nothing was scheduled for today. Shell’s stomach had sunk when his secretary informed him; he knew what a day with no meetings meant. It meant a day of paperwork, online forms, and absolute, total boredom. He groaned again, but this time it was muffled by the sound of the phone ringing. Shell lifted his head, and without looking brought the phone to his ear, tentatively hoping for it to be an unscheduled meeting notification. It was even better.

“Hey,” a familiar voice greeted. Shell couldn’t stop his smile.  

“Hi.”

“How’s work?”

“Boring. I have no meetings today so I think I’m dying.” He could hear Eric’s laugh from the other line.

“Well, I think I have something that may revive you. How does dinner at that restaurant you really like sound?”

“R-Really?”

“Yea. But I get to drive you.”

“Sure.” Shell grinned. “But with the car.” He heard Eric’s over-exaggerated sigh of mock exasperation, which made him laugh.

“Whatever you say. I’ll need to drive it home first to grab something. Is that okay?”

“Mhm!” Shell got an idea. “Come visit! I can give you the keys then. Plus it will help relieve my boredom.”

“Ah, I see, so you’re just using me as an excuse to not do your work?” Shell could hear Eric’s smile.

“I’ve been working for six hours straight. I think I’ve earned a break.”

“If you say so. I’ll be there in a little bit.”

“Mkay. See you then. Bye.”

“Bye babe.” Before Shell could respond he heard the phone click. He could feel the blush spreading across his cheeks. Eric loved to say things like that at the end of their calls and then hang up before Shell could respond, leaving his cheeks to heat up and his heart to beat a little faster each time. However, Eric didn’t stop because he knew Shell loved it. Shell smiled, and waited in excited anticipation for his boyfriend’s arrival.

~~~

“Sir, there’s someone in the lobby for you.”

Shell bolted from his seat, dashing out the door and flying down the many flights of stairs on his way to the lobby. His excitement would not allow him to simply stand still in an elevator. When he reached the first floor, he searched for the familiar dark hair and found it near the desk, chatting with his secretary who knew Eric well.

Eric turned, giving a little wave. “Hey,” he said with a little smile.

“Hey.”

Eric looked him over quickly. “You haven’t done any work since our call, have you?”

“…That’s not important.” This earned a slight laugh. Shell reached into his pocket. “Here are the keys. What time were you thinking?”

“I made a seven o’clock reservation, and it’s about a twenty minute drive, so six-thirty?”

“That’s two hours from now,” Shell said with a slight whine. Eric gave him a smirk.

“Use it to make up for the work you didn’t do while waiting for me.”

“You’re mean,” Shell pouted, but the expression didn’t last long as Eric leaned in to kiss his cheek. However, remembering this morning, Shell decided he wanted revenge. Grabbing Eric’s jacket with both hands, Shell pulled him close and captured his boyfriend’s mouth, tugging gently on Eric’s bottom lip with his teeth before releasing him. Shell certainly didn’t miss the light dusting of pink on Eric’s cheeks, especially as that had been his goal.

With a playful wave, Shell turned and walked towards the elevator, calling over his shoulder, “See you at six-thirty.” He entered the elevator, leaving Eric with a pleasantly-surprised smile playing on his lips.  

~~~

Eric stood in front of the bedroom mirror, giving his outfit a final once-over. After a shower, he had chosen a midnight blue suit that complimented his eye color, with a black dress shirt underneath and matching black dress shoes. He had styled his hair a little bit, but essentially left it in the style it normally was. He had also opted to add a pair of purple-tinted sunglasses, just to finish off the look. Content with the outfit, and deciding he was ready, he made sure he had everything before checking the clock. Six-ten. Perfect; the drive to Shell’s work was a little under twenty minutes. Slipping into the front seat of the car and starting the engine, he drove off toward the building in which Shell worked.

He arrived at six twenty-five, opting to wait outside the building for better effect (yes, he had some self-indulgent moments at times). After sending a quick text to Shell, he waited.

Shell had been working diligently, just as instructed, when his intercom buzzed.

“Shell,” his secretary said in a low voice, “get down here. Eric is outside and he looks fucking _hot._ ” Milliseconds later, his phone buzzed with a text from Eric. Needing no more encouragement, he made sure he had everything before bolting down the stairs once more.

Eric saw the blonde exit the building moments later. He had changed clothes too (Eric would later learn this was thanks to some help from Shell’s secretary); he now wore a much dressier version of his normal work suit: cobalt pants and tailcoat, black vertically-striped vest, white dress shirt, and a blood-red cravat-like garment. Put simply, he was stunning. Eric had to fight hard not to let it show on his face. He was grateful for the shades. But Eric was not the only one affected.

Shell walked out of the building to see his boyfriend, in a dark blue suit that matched his eyes which were shrouded by purple tinted sunglasses, leaning lithely against the car as he waited. Shell tried to prevent the blush, but it was no use. Not when Eric looked like _that_. It was a miracle Shell somehow managed to maintain a steady pace as he approached his very very very hot boyfriend.

“Hi,” Eric said once Shell reached him. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Shell’s own, before chivalrously opening the passenger side door. In a slight daze, Shell got in. Dusk had started to fall over the city, taking its time as the sky began to lose its soft orange and become suffused with a slight roseate hue. It made the drive to the restaurant quite beautiful to watch, though Shell was more focused on what was inside his car rather than what was outside of it.  Eric maintained a cool exterior during the drive, the shades definitely adding to the image, but he reached over to intertwine their fingers as he drove. Shell noted that his boyfriend smelled amazing. He didn’t know whether it was his cologne, body wash, or shampoo—or perhaps a mix of all three—but it was incredible. Shell rested his head against Eric’s shoulder, partially because of his amazing scent but also because he wanted to be closer. Eric pressed a quick kiss to the crown of his head, though as he was driving didn’t see the blush on Shell’s cheeks.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Eric pulled up to the entrance, opened the door for Shell once more, and handed the keys to the valet driver. They walked in, and Shell saw their table was in his favorite spot of the restaurant: the corner tentatively illuminated by graceful strings of little lights that gave the illusion of a starry snowfall around the area. It was the most beautiful spot in Shell’s opinion, having been to the restaurant only once before, and as he saw it he turned to Eric, quite speechless. Eric noted that the lights reflected beautifully in Shell’s eyes; he couldn’t really stop himself from kissing Shell slowly and softly beneath those lights. The corner was secluded enough for that, not that anyone minded prolonged displays of affection. That was kind of what this particular place was for. Eric pulled back, gazing once more into Shell’s eyes.

“You’re beautiful.”

Unsurprisingly, Shell’s cheeks were aflame. But his shy smile was exactly what caused Eric’s heart to skip, and in accordance with his previous actions he pulled out Shell’s chair before seating himself in his own.  

They ate, drank, and talked comfortably. Everything was delicious, and both enjoyed themselves over the course of their evening. They had agreed on gifts at home, so they simply reveled in each other’s company, sharing dessert after their main courses and then having a few more glasses of champagne before heading home. After they had retrieved the keys and car from the valet, and just as Eric opened the passenger door once more, it was Shell’s turn to lean in and softly kiss Eric.

“Thank you,” he said when they parted, and Eric gave him one of the rare smiles he saved only for Shell.

“You’re very welcome.”

The drive back home was silent, but one of the comfortable nature. Shell rested his head once more on Eric’s shoulder, their fingers intertwined. When they reached their apartment, Eric let Shell enter first. Judging by the flight gasp, Eric guessed he liked the present. On their table was an elegant bouquet of white roses, which actually filled the apartment with a light, aromatic scent. Beneath the bouquet were two scented candles (because Shell was an embarrassingly giant fan of them) and an old copy of a book containing the collected books of Voltaire. Its cover was a deep blue, with ornate, golden, textured designs. Best of all, though, it had the old book smell that Shell loved.

“This is all so beautiful, Eric. Thank you.” Eric smiled, gently brushing some hair out of Shell’s face and kissing his forehead.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you like it.”

Shell shook his head at his boyfriend, almost in awed disbelief, and slid his arms around Eric’s neck to kiss him deeply, hopefully conveying the full degree of his gratitude.  When they both pulled back for air, Shell handed Eric a rectangular box, expertly tied with a dark blue ribbon.

“This is for you.” He seemed slightly nervous, like he was worried what Eric was going to say. When Eric opened the box and gazed at its contents, he could guarantee there was no need for Shell to worry.

Inside the box were ink black leather motorbike gloves of extremely high quality. They were smooth, and the leather seemed incredibly durable yet the gloves were not bulky or too thick. Eric guessed they must have been extremely expensive.

“Shell…”

“D-Do you like them?”

“Shell, these are _unbelievable_. I love them.”

The blonde’s eyes sparkled. “Really?”

“I promise. Thank you.”

Eric gently tilted Shell’s chin up to capture his lips in what was first a slow, soft kiss but what grew into something more passionate. Once again the need for oxygen became a pressing issue, and they pulled back to catch their breath. Eric slid his arms around Shell’s waist and touched their foreheads together.

“I love you, Shell. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“I love you, too, Eric. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Shell lifted his lips to press them to Eric’s, but then broke away mid-kiss as though he had just been reminded of something.

“Oh! Your present is actually two parts. The gloves were the first part.”

Eric looked at him quizzically. “And the second part?”

Shell smiled mischievously. “You’ll have to undress me first.”

All Shell received in response to this was a smirk from Eric, which both worried and excited him. Eric pressed his lips once more to Shell’s. As soon as Shell’s lips parted slightly Eric slid his tongue inside his boyfriend’s mouth. Their tongues moving together in a sort of reckless rhythm, both in mutual agreement that air wasn’t that important anyway, Eric deepened the kiss, tilting Shell’s head back. Shell moaned into his mouth, and Eric moved his lips down to kiss Shell’s neck. The blonde’s cheeks were flushed, and he was already slightly trembling. Capturing Shell’s lips once more, Eric slid Shell’s jacket off. The vest and dress shirt followed shortly after, as did the pants. Eric’s mouth nearly dropped open as he saw what the second part of his present was.

Shell was wearing light pink, relatively frilly, _extremely_ sexy lingerie. Eric reached out and ran his hand over the material. It was silken, and soft to the touch. Eric was suddenly very aware of the tightness in his pants. He pinned Shell against the wall, leaning down to press his lips to Shell’s neck. Shell felt the moist pressure of Eric’s tongue on his skin as he sucked and kissed down to Shell’s chest and continued to his abdomen. This elicited a string of beautiful moans and whimpers from Shell. Eric reached the silken bottoms, and took hold of them with his teeth. Slowly, agonizingly, he pulled them down with his mouth, running his hands down Shell’s thighs. He then moved to take hold of Shell’s now almost painful erection, and slowly ran his tongue over it. He pressed a kiss to the tip before taking it into his mouth. Shell’s head tipped back, letting out a low moan as Eric began to suck. Eric slipped his fingers inside Shell and began to move them as well, causing Shell to tremble with overstimulation. He came shortly after with a shout of Eric’s name, and Eric licked his lips.

Picking Shell up and moving him to the bed, Eric swiftly undressed completely and kissed Shell once more before gently turning the blonde on his stomach. Running his hand along Shell’s pale abdomen, Eric gently bit Shell’s ear and thrusted, eliciting a gasp and subsequent moan from the blonde. With each thrust came a gasp or whimper from Shell, and Eric could feel his own cheeks becoming flushed and his own breathing heavy. Eric turned Shell so that he was on his back, and kissed him, tugging gently on Shell’s bottom lip as he thrusted again. Shell was practically screaming, and his hand clutched at the sheets, the other going to tangle in Eric’s dark hair. Eric kissed along Shell’s collarbone, intertwining their hands, and giving one last thrust before they both came. Eric leaned down to capture Shell’s lips, running his tongue along Shell’s own, before pulling back and touching their foreheads together, their hot breaths mingling.

When their breathing became steadier, Shell pressed a kiss to Eric’s neck, and cuddled up against him. Eric’s arm came around Shell’s waist, and he absentmindedly traced circles on Shell’s skin. Shell’s eyes began to close, lulled by the ministrations and the overall exhaustion.

“I love you, Shell,” Eric said, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead.

“I love you, Eric,” Shell murmured, half-asleep, and nuzzled his nose into Eric’s neck. Eric drew the covers up over them, letting himself be lulled to sleep as well with his arms around, and in the arms of, the man he loved.     


End file.
